Wall-mounted washstands are in widespread use, and it is not uncommon for such washstands to be subjected to abuse by over-loading, such as, by way of example, the weight of a person sitting or standing on the washstand which results in loosening of the washstand from the supporting wall. Such abuse often results in damage to or actual severing of the water lines and/or sewer connection resulting in water damage to the premises.
The aforesaid abuse is, unfortunately, rather common, particularly in low income housing projects, with the result that maintenance and upkeep costs are substantial.
The adjustable washbowl support of the present invention provides simple yet highly effective means for effectively supporting the forward edge of a wall-mounted washbowl in such a manner as to fully support the forward edge whereby to effectively resist deflection under any load applied to the washbowl such as, by way of example, would be occasioned by the weight of a person sitting or standing on the washbowl.